Typical pillows are mass produced and designed to try to accommodate entire populations. They are designed merely to provide a cushion for people to slightly elevate their heads and necks while they are sleeping. The pillows are more or less one size fits all, and they can not be easily adjusted to conform to the unique body contour of an individual. For this reason, several companies have developed adjustable pillows. Users can try to adjust the size or shape of these pillows by, for example, inflating them or placing some type of an insert inside them. However, these pillows are difficult to use, and they are not very effective. Specifically, prior art pillows that have inserts are poorly designed because the inserts can only be put in one or two locations. They do not allow for perfect conformance with a user's spine or neck or shoulder. Moreover, these pillows do not allow for a variety of component materials of different sizes, shapes and hardness to be used in the inserts. They do not provide a means to easily position and re-position inserts within the pillow as the user's needs change, and they do not contain a plurality of inserts for each of the top and bottom ends or the middle of the pillow that allow for very precise customization to a user's body. They also do not provide a way to easily adjust the height of the pillow to meet an individual's unique needs.